The Idolmaster Million Live: Singing to the Future
by Fargusno
Summary: A story of an idol fan who becomes a producer of his favorite idol group, and a quest to help them win the trophy in the Japan Music Festival. Contains some dinosaurs...
1. Chapter 1

Project I chapter 1

Hello, my name is Koufuku Takarajima, a fan of 765 Production since 2012. I currently live here in Jakarta, Indonesia with my family. I also have a pet turtle named Nigel, some fishes and also my special pet...a Spinosaurus named Spino. I got him from an adventure back in 2016, and it was fun. I often send fan letters to my favorite idol there, Haruka Amami. She's the cutest member of 765 Production. A girl, with two hair ribbons, a beautiful short auburn hair and a voice comparable to a voice of an angel. But now, I finally get to work at 765 Production...

They just announced that their producer was murdered in cold hands by an unknown person back in 2017. They tried to find a new producer, but they always fail. 765 Production was having a downfall, and Kotori was very busy acting as the temporary producer. However, they found the perfect person for the job: a true 765 Production fan. I decided to fly to Japan tomorrow. On the next, I bid farewell to my family and flew to Japan with the help of my pet turtle Nigel who can turn into a blimp. Spino is going with me too!

WE'RE GOING TO SEE HARUKA FOR REALZ!

One travelling later...

Ahhh... I finally arrived in the heart of Japan: Tokyo. The place where the 765 Live Theater is located. I traversed through the bustling city life. I saw many neon signs, advertisements for anime and games as well as...arcades! But, I can't play right now, as I must go to the theater to apply as the new producer. As I arrived at the theater building by the Sumida river, I went into the building via the main entrance. It was kinda strange, the lights are on, but there's nobody there except Kotori. She seems to be waiting for me

Me: Hey, Kotori. So, I decided to accept your letter to come here and apply as the new producer here... It feels kinda silent here TBH

Kotori: Hehe, you must be Mr. Takarajima right?

Me: Yep, I am

Kotori: You're in luck! You have been chosen as the new producer of 765 Production! So, what will be your nickname?

Me: Nickname? You mean like someone's name then added with a P in it?

Kotori: Yes..

Me: Hmmm.. I think Taka-P or Kou-P sounds good

Kotori: Taka-P sounds great!

Me: Oh well, I'll go with Taka-P. Where should I start? Where are the girls?

Kotori: Right this way... *guides me to the theater area*

And so, I saw...with my bare eyes... The main theater area of 765 Live Theater! The place where the girls (and of course Haruka) perform! But right now, this place is silent. No one's here, but the lights are on. No sign of the girls either. I saw some cracked floor on the stage as well. Damn, this place is in a pretty bad shape after the producer died. I can hear some rats squeaking behind the grandstands, perhaps looking for scraps of popcorn or potato chips. And so, the fun started as I entered the backstage. I saw some girls there. There's the short-haired blondie Tsubasa, the cute redhead Mirai, the loner brunette girl Shiho, the half-Brazilian cutie Elena and of course...my crush herself...Haruka...

Me: Uh, hello there... I'm your new producer, Taka-P. Nice to meetcha...

Tsubasa: You? A producer? I think you look a little funny...hehe..

Me: Oh yes I am! Look at this letter from Kotori *shows Tsubasa the letter*

Tsubasa: Hmmm... I see... So, what brings you here?

Me: You see, Kotori sent this letter to me knowing the producer is dead, and this production is a little...wrecked

Tsubasa: I know, it was kinda sad to hear that the Producer was murdered... But at least, you're here to help us

Me: Hehehehe... *blushes*

Tsubasa: C'mon, wanna meet Haruka?

Me: Of course!

Tsubasa: Haru-chan, our new producer is here

Haruka: Maji?! Really?!

Tsubasa: Yeah, and his name is Taka-P

Haruka: Taka-P? He looks pretty fa- HE'S THAT TAKARAJIMA GUY THAT OFTEN SENT ME FAN LETTERS?!

Tsubasa: Hmmmm...yes

Haruka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm so excited! Taka-P!

Me: Holy crap! *gets hugged by Haruka* Ah, Haruka... You're here!

Haruka: I'm surprised you're going to be our producer! Especially me, right? *winks*

Me: Of course... *gives Haruka a head pat*

Haruka: Uguuuuuu... *blushes*

Me: So, where are the others?

Haruka: The others left this place after Producer-san died. We're trying to regroup again, so we can perform in this year's Japan Music Festival at Brisbane, Australia

Me: Wow, great! Are there any competitors?

Haruka: Well, there's that boy band 315 Production, the Konami-endorsed idol group Tokimeki Idol, the half-animal idol group JTK48 and also the famous singer Elsa Kanzaki

Me: Whoa, that's a lot of competitors. We need to go for the gold!

Haruka: Eeeexactly! We won several awards back then, but it's time for Producer-san to pass the torch to you. Make us shine

Me: Oh I wil.. C'mon, let's go and find the others!

Kotori: I'll help you with that. I'll try to promote this on 765's official Twitter, so the others can find us here, also hoping that this will let the fans know that 765 Production is back on business!

Haruka: Great!

Me: Go on! Let's tweet about it!

Kotori decided to tweet about the new producer on Twitter, and also the return of 765 Production. The others were shocked as they saw our tweet! We finally got some people in... Some original cast and some Million Live girls. The fans were delighted as well, and began to re-paste 765 Production posters on their walls as well as rearrange their racks with 765 Production figures and memorabilia. Looks like our idea worked!

A few hours later, we managed to gather most of the girls in before midnight. However, we're still missing some. But who? All of the original cast are here, some of the Million Live girls are here, but we're still missing two members. Who are they? Secretary Aoba comes in, and explains us that Emily is still in her home at Twycross, England. However, Emily already replied to our tweet that she will be arriving tomorrow, and she's on her way here. We're also missing Noriko Fukuda, the hot-blooded blonde tomboy. We hope that Noriko will return tomorrow as well...

I guess we'll call this a day. I decided to take a rest and hope to see Emily and Noriko on the backstage. Kotori already made a room for me in the theater, a separate place with the place where the girls usually roam around. She made a pretty good bedroom in the live theater's attic, which is on the building's second floor next to the sound operation room. Not far from there, there's a man's bathroom which I can use. It was originally reserved for the Producer, prior to his death. I unpacked my stuff there, changed my clothes and sleep with Nigel and Spino

On the next day, I decided to check out the backstage, only to find some of my girls there having fun before their rehearsal for the Japan Music Festival. I also saw Emily there as well, after she arrived here on 5 AM. But still no sign of Noriko here... I wonder where she's right now? Suddenly, Aoba appears and told me that Noriko has been kidnapped by a shady organization

Aoba: Taka-P, bad news!

Me: What?!

Aoba: Noriko has gone missing! She's kidnapped by a bunch of shady figures on her way home. She's currently being carried by a black fan on the way of a building not far from here

Me: Oh crap! We need to do something

Aoba: Let me call the po-

Me: No! Leave it to me, the adventure expert

Aoba: Whoa, great! Take me there too

Me: Sure, why not?

And so, Nigel transformed into his blimp form. Me, Spino and Aoba decided to pursue that black van. As we spotted the black van on the highway, Spino used his icy breath to freeze the van's wheels. We tried to land safely and opened the van's cabin. We found Noriko, tied up with a rope and tape gagged. It seems that she was going to be kidnapped and taken to the mysterious building. Spino used his claws to tear away the tape and rope

Noriko: Ahh... Thanks for saving me. Who are you anyway?

Me: I'm Koufuku Takarajima, your new producer. You can call me Taka-P

Noriko: Taka-P? Sounds great! Where are the others?

Me: They're waiting for you, quick!

Noriko: Alright, Taka-P...

Kidnapper A: Damnit, she went away! We need to return to the boss, quick

Kidnapper B: Oh yeah, or we're ending up in her torture chamber... *both of the kidnappers run away*

Aoba: Hey co-, darnit...

Me: Leave 'em be, let the police handle them

Aoba: Okay...

After we saved Noriko, we flew back to the 765 Live Theater. It seems everyone's all here! Tomorrow's the day for the rehearsal... However, this won't be an easy thing as this is my first time as a producer. Maybe Kotori can teach me how to arrange the choreography, vocals and the costume for the girls. Oh, did I mention I saw the mysterious building from afar? It was an arena-like building, with the letters A, F and W in it. I wonder what it is? But for now..

TOMORROW'S PRODUCING TIME! Also, more time with Haruka, yaaaay!


	2. Chapter 2

Project I chapter 2

Today's the day... The day of producing. I will finally get to manage my own idol unit for the Japan Music Festival at Brisbane, Australia. Well, for starters I can't just go straight to produce all of 'em...so Kotori and Aoba gave me the privilege to form my own idol unit. A unit of idol is formed from at least 5 girls. So, I'll pick...my sweetheart Haruka, the blondie tomboy Tsubasa, the cutie redhead Mirai, the smol brunette Momoko and last but not least...the half-Brazilian green-haired beauty Elena. These 5 girls will be the representatives of 765 Production for Japan Music Festival. Well, let's get it started!

Me: Alright, listen up...tomorrow's the day for the Japan Music Festival in Australia. I hope that everyone here understands, and try NOT to fail during the rehearsal. We will be rehearsing for straight one day until midnight. But, there will be break times as I don't want to abuse my beloved girls here...

Haruka: Oh boy! A full-day rehearsal!

Tsubasa: Full-day? Gimme a break..

Me: Hey, I said there will be break times. You can do anything until it's over

Tsubasa: Okayy...

Momoko: Hmm... Full-day? I don't think this is a good idea... Taka-P, I think a half-day rehearsal would be better

Me: Do you want to win that shiny gold trophy at the festival? By the way, our rivals are pretty hard to beat... One is endorsed by a game company, one is an all-male group, one is an idol group that consists of human-animal hybrids and last but not least, a solo singer that seems to be an avid player of a shitty battle royale game I don't pretty like

Momoko: That's a load of competitors, including us. Looks like we need to do our best!

Me: That's the spirit! How about you two, Mirai and Elena. Any opinions about the rehearsal?

Elena: It's OK, I guess...

Mirai: This is gonna be fun! Where are we rehearsing at?

Me: Well, we'll try rehearse here. Then, we'll try to rehearse at the park, in hopes to get some people's attention

Mirai: Sounds like a good idea. What kind of song we will be showing on the festival?

Me: How about Brand New Theater? It's our speciality! Or maybe you know that one with "Are you ready, I'm a lady". That one's also my favorite

Haruka: It's called Ready

Me: Ah yes... I remember. How about Go My Way? That song's pretty famous too

Haruka: I guess...why not show two songs on the festival?

Me: The rules for the festival is one song per one singer/idol group

Haruka: I see... Let's go for Brand New Theater!

Me: Hmmm... Good idea!

So I decided to pick Brand New Theater for my unit to perform at the festival. First thing first, I need to decide what costume the girls will wear for the performance. Ah, I'll pick the normal red uniform. You know, the default costume from Mirishita. I think they look pretty nice too! After my girls dress up for the rehearsal, now's the time to sing and dance... Kotori and Aoba helped me with the audio and lighting for the rehearsal, while the rest of the girls will act as the audience, and I supervise my girls from behind the left curtain while clapping to the rhythm to help the girls orientate

*one performance later*

Me: So, how was the rehearsal?

Haruka: There was something wrong... Momo-chan was a little nervous...

Momoko: Taka-P...I don't think I can take this...

Me: Why?

Momoko: I feel a little...afraid

Me: There's no need to be afraid. Now, let's show these audiences, I mean the others what's 765 Pro Allstars made of!

Momoko: Hmm...alright

Me: So, shall we start the outdoor rehearsal?

Haruka: Why not?

Tsubasa: *yawns* Where's the break time?

Me: Fine... Break time... Let's go outside and have fun before we rehearse at the park amphitheatre

And so, I decided to take the girls on a break. Kotori allowed me to use her car, but I promise not to damage it, not even a scratch. A few minutes later, we finally arrive at the park. Not far from the park, there's a convenience store as well as a cafe. I decided to buy some snacks and beverages for me and my girls to enjoy, and go on a relaxing picnic. However, a JTK48 member approaches us...

?: Hey, nice picnic you got there..

Me: Hmm... Who are you? You look...kinda cute

Ena: I'm Ena Haibuchi, lead member of JTK48. It seems your brats from 765 Production is having fun, eh?

Me: Sure, I can't wait for the Japan Music Festival. After this, we're going to rehearse

Ena: Heh, good luck with that. Your normal girls are no match for us fluffy-eared ones

Me: It's not about the ears, it's about how you sing. If you have fluffy ears, but your singing is trash, then?

Ena: * D*

Me: What?

Ena: HOW DARE YOU TALK TRASH ABOUT MY EARS?! *grabs Taka-P by the ear and tosses him away*

Me: *falls down* OOOF!  
Ena: *stomps Taka-P's face, did the ground pound on Taka-P and swings Taka-P around* So long, stupid producer!

Me: Whoaaaaaaaaa... *falls into a pile of leaves* Ouch...

Ena: And good riddance, you repulsive bastard... *walks away*

Me: I hope you and your bitches lose! Mark my words!

Haruka: What happened, Producer-san?

Me: THAT DAMN MUTHAFUCKA! Alright, let's get to rehearsing, so we can teach that no-good hyena a lesson...

Haruka: Alright... There's an amphitheatre over there. It's mostly used for events and such, maybe we can perform there?

Me: Alright... Lemme prepare it first for you

*one preparing later*

Me: OK, all done!

Haruka: Sugoooooiii!

Momoko: Alright!

Tsubasa: Yaaayy!

Mirai: Let's go! Ganbatte!

Elena: Oh yeaahh!

Me: Let's get it started now! Time to turn on the electronic equipments!

And so, the final rehearsal starts at the park's mini amphiteatre. I helped my girls with the orientation by clapping to the music's rhythm. Suddenly, this rehearsal turns into a mini-concert, with many people gathering here to see my girls perform and preparing their lightsticks to celebrate the return of 765 Production after their hiatus caused by the old producer's death in the hands of an unknown murderer. I was very...delighted...I can't believe that I just suddenly mastered the skills for idol producing, thanks to 5 years of fanboying on 765 Production. Go on! Sing! Show me your potentials! We can beat Tokimeki Idols, 315 Production, JTK48 and even Elsa Kanzaki! Ganbatte, my girls!

After the final rehearsal ends, me and my girls grab a bite at Coco Ichibanya and return back to 765 Live Theater building. I told Misaki and Kotori that the rehearsal was a smashing success, and I helped my girls gathering a large number of fans. With this, me and the whole 765 Production idols and staffs are feeling confident that we can win the trophy in the Japan Music Festival. However...

Kotori showed me that she got a message from the organizer, that the festival is moved to Rome, Italy. I have a bad feeling about this, because this could be a trap for me and my girls by that evil organization...the one that kidnapped Noriko. Please, let this be the real location for Japan Music Festival. I don't want to put my girls in big trouble...

Please...

?: Hahahahaha... Those 765 Production brats... They'll finally fall into my trap. Once I got my hands on those bitches, I will make them my slave forever! Isn't that right, Gargon?

Gargon: Grrr... Hahahaha...

Tomorrow's gonna be a big day. I'm gonna take my girls to Rome and let's show those other idol groups who's boss! It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all outta gum


	3. Chapter 3

Project I Chapter 3

And so, me and my girls are on our way to the Japan Music Festival in Bri-, I mean in Rome! We fly using my pet turtle Nigel, who can turn into a powerful blimp that can take us anywhere in the world. I also bring Spino too, as he's delighted to see the festival! It's going to be a rigorous and long journey, as we fly through torrential weathers in the skies above the Indian Ocean, sandy canyons and deserts in the Middle East and the beautiful yet pristine Mediterranean Sea. We can see some ancient and wondrous structures as well, like Parthenon in Greece, Petra in Jordan, Burj Khalifa in Uni Arab Emirates, Hagia Sophia in Turkey and...Rome's Colosseum!

The stage has been prepared there, and we can see many fans waiting for us there. But there's something suspicious about this...as I also see a huge wrestling ring in the middle. But what for? Is there's a wrestling match before this? I don't pretty like wrestling as well as battle royales...as I lost one of my friends there. But, I'll tell you later on...

Haruka: Yatta! We finally arrived in Rome... It's very beautiful...

Mirai: I can't wait to win the trophy! Time to teach those JTK48 bastards, especially that bitch Ena a lesson!

Tsubasa: Subarashii...

Momoko: Waaaaahhh! I feel like in a Gladiator movie!

Elena: I never been here, this place is amazing!

Me: Everyone, welcome to Rome. Home of the Japan Music Festival, and the tastiest pizza and pasta in the world

Haruka: So Producer-san, where should we sign in?

Me: I believe we need to go...that way. There's a sign for contestants there

Haruka: Ok! Let's go there

*a moment later*

Haruka: I don't feel this is the place...there are so many muscular and bruitish women here. I'm scared, Producer-san...

Mirai: Such scary figures... I didn't see any JTK48 members here

Me: Maybe we're late or something

Tsubasa: Eh... Those girls are wearing leather clothes. I feel scared!

Momoka: Iyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Momoko wanna go home! This place is scary and filled with big girls!

Elena: An idol competiton, but why the competitors are muscular? Where are the 315 Production guys?

Me: And here we are! We should wait for our turn here. You can change your clothes now

Haruka: A-a-a-lright... Let's go to the changing room, minnasan...

And so, our turn has finally come. The MC has called us out to perform in the stage, and my girls has already worn their clothes. As I, the producer isn't allowed to go on the stage, I decided to take a peek with my pet Spinosaurus helping me. It seems my girls has prepared enough yesterday, and I hope they will win!

However...disaster strikes...

Just before my girls going to finish the first part of the lyric, a trapdoor sends my girls falling down to a pit. I feel very shocked and angry. Someone evil is behind this! It could be that bitch Ena, it could be some interloper from 315 Production, or could be a hater! I decided to jump into the hole to find out... Come on, Spino!

Me: Show yourself!

?: Well well well, if it isn't the producer of 765 Production...

Me: Who are you?!

Angelique: My name is Angelique, general manager of AFW. You did a good job freeing one of my potential candidates...but now, I HAVE TAKEN YOUR GIRLS!

Haruka: Help me...Producer-san...

Mirai: Tasuketeeeeeeeeeeee!

Tsubasa: Help me! I'm stuck here!

Momoko: Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bad woman captured Momoko!

Elena: Help me...

Angelique: They're gonna be my slaves for this year's Summer Splash. Heeahahahaha!

Me: Why you, sadistic monster...

Angelique: Whatcha gonna do? Cry...

Me: You want my girls, over my dead body... Go, Spino! Get that muthafucka!

Spino transformed himself from his chibi form to his gigantic normal form. His blue skin gleams through the darkness, and icy cold fumes comes out from his nose as he breaths. Angelique can only do nothing but run, however she dispatched her pet Gorgosaurus, Gargon to battle Spino

Angelique: Gargon, destroy that monstrous bastard!

Gorgosaurus attacks!

Battle Start! Spinosaurus vs Gorgosaurus!

Low Wounding Strike by Spinosaurus! Gorgosaurus took 75 damage!

Flame Tackle by Gorgosaurus! Spinosaurus took 60 damage!

Freezing Bite by Spinosaurus! Gorgosaurus took 80 damage!

Armor Piercing Impact by Gorgosaurus! Spinosaurus took 77 damage!

Wounding Strike by Spinosaurus! Gorgosaurus took 78 damage!

Flame Tackle by Gorgosaurus! Spinosaurus took 65 damage!

Tail of Ice by Spinosaurus! Gorgosaurus took 85 damage!

KO! Gorgosaurus is defeated!

Angelique: Gargon...it can't be! You'll pay for this...

Me: Hehehehe... What a loser. Come on here, Gargon!

Gargon: Hehe... *runs towards Taka-P and gives him a cuddle*

Me: He's on my side now. You have no power. Now release my girls, or face Gargon's wrath right back up your muthafuckin' ass

Angelique: Grrrr...FINE! *releases the five girls*

Haruka: Sugoi, Producer-san! That battle was pretty epic!

Mirai: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We're free!

Tsubasa: Woo-hoo!

Momoko: Yaaaaaayyy! Momoko has been saved from bad woman and her pet dinosaur!

Elena: Yahoo! Freedom at last!

Me: Anything to say now, Angelique?

Angelique: You may defeated me this time, but I shall return again...

Me: So, shall we go to Brisbane? I just got an Email from President of 765 Production, Mr. Takagi. He said that the Japan Music Festival has just started. So, shall we fly to Brisbane?

Haruka: Sure thing!

And so, we fly to Brisbane using Nigel (fo' realz) and finally left that accursed AFW stage. As we're on our way westwards to the Pacific Ocean, Nigel flies a little lower as he passes the Amazon Jungle in Peru, around the Pacaya-Samiria National Park, the Allpahuayo-Mishana National Park and the beautiful Rio Cainarache Valley. We see many beautiful wildlife there, from the exotic Yellow-spotted Turtle, the ancient Jacare Caiman, the dangerous Jaguar and Green Anaconda, the venomous Poison Arrow Frog, the aquatic giant Arapaima, the mystical cetacean Tucuxi Dolphin, the rare insect Hercules Beetle, the majestic Harpy Eagle and the adorable Emperor Tamarin and Red Tegu. You know, MacGyver...

Before we reach the Amazon Jungle, Nigel already flied low around Madagascar, so we can see the adorable Ring-tailed Lemurs and the creepy Fossas in Morondava's coastal areas, the rare Madagascan Big-headed Turtle and Malagasy Giant Chameleon in the baobab forests of Mahazoarivo, and the gigantic Great White Shark and Manta Ray in the waters off Tambohorano. We also saw the pristine beaches of Bazaruto Island, an island in Mozambique where we saw some tourists swimming with a rare prehistoric fish known as the Coelacanth, as well as the docile Sand Tiger Shark. Spino seems to be hungry whenever he sees a Coelacanth, hehe

Just a few kilometers from Australia, Nigel decides to take us on a sky safari to Antarctica! This may sound kinda dangerous, but fun! We can see the majestic ice mountains and crevasses, as well as local fauna such as Leopard Seal, Adelie Penguin and even...the largest animal in the world, Blue Whale. We also see the Penguin Manju crew there. Mari Tamaki and Shirase Kobuchizawa waved their hands at us, how nice! As we're on our way to Australia, we also see a pod of Pantropical Spotted Dolphins, as well as two large Killer Whales swimming below. One of them seems to be carrying a Shortfin Mako Shark in its mouth...how scary. And so, Nigel lands in the front of the Suncorp Stadium in Brisbane. Alright! Let's get the show started!

Me: It's showbiz time my girls! The part where you will shine...and win me that trophy!

Haruka: We will do our best, Producer-san! You can help us by watching us at the grandstands. The staffs allows producers to watch the performance

Me: Alright, now go change your clothes and queue for your performance

Haruka: Wakatta, Producer-san!

*one changing and waiting later*

MC: Thanks for the performance, Elsa Kanzaki... Good thing we saved the best for last...here they are! The girls of 765 Production, with their song "Brand New Theater"

Haruka: Thanks for waiting, Minna-san! We've been inactive a few months ago as our producer was murdered by an unknown assailant, but now...we're back and we got a new producer!

Mirai: The new producer is a nice person, too! He likes to give us headpats and hugs, as well as good advices

Tsubasa: We thank his efforts to bring us here...on stage again

Momoko: Momoko give thanks to Taka-P. He is an awesome person! Spino is an awesome dino too!

Elena: Well then, let's get the show started!

Haruka: Ikimashou, minnasan... *breathes* Tobira akete saa ikou yo...

Momoko, Mirai, Tsubasa and Elena: Watashi-tachi no BRAND NEW THEATER LIIIIVE!

Me: *claps* Bravooooo! My girls! I think I just shed some tears of joy...

Spino: There there, Koufuku. Here's a tissue to wipe those tears

Me: Thanks...

Gargon: Hey, I just bought sum NACHOOOOZ!

Me: Dig in!

My girls performed with all their might and power, as they dance and sing around the stage, and the sun shines above their angelic figures. The fans are cheering them with red, blue and yellow lightsticks and shouting "NAMUKO PRO!". I can't believe that after a day of rehearsal, my girls has finally achieved things that I didn't expect: a huge amount of fans and audience, an outstanding performance and a well-paid huge effort. From rehearsing in the middle of a park, to saving my girls from an evil wrestling organizer and her pet Gorgosaurus, all of this effort has finally came to fruition. After the performance ends, the MC announces the winner of this year's Japan Music Festival. It seems that 765 Production came in first, while Elsa Kanzaki and Tokimeki Idols came in second and third respectively. The boys of 315 Production and the fluffy-eared JTK48 girls cheered for them as they didn't get nominated

Haruka: Producer-san, we won a trophy! Yattazo!

Me: A trophy? Outstanding! I'm gonna display this on my office...

Mirai: We couldn't do this without you. You're our best producer, although our old producer carried us through since 2005... But you're better!

Me: Hehehe, thanks... Now gimme a hug... *gets hugged by the five idols* Hahaha... it tickles!

And so, me and my girls bid farewell to the other contestants as well as the fans in Australia. Looks like our journey has come to an end...but an end is a new beginning! Soon, I will go on more adventures with my girls and pals in 765 Production. On the next day, Kotori and President Takagi opens 765 Live Theater to public after the huge success in yesterday's Japan Music Festival. I feel very delighted after hearing this. Soon, I will be able to meet new friends whenever they come to see my girls perform

Just a few hours after the opening, I got an Email from someone named DPG. It's an organization called Dinosaur Protection Group. It contains a very long text about AFW's dinosaurs and how they're treated badly there. They said there are 5 more dinosaurs there, and they're kept in the garbage disposal are where they're forced to scavenge for food. They eat mostly expired foods, rotten meat, fish and vegetables as well as rats and cockroaches. I feel very sad, therefore I decided to do some work for the DPG to help me rescue more dinosaurs too, that will help me on my quest in protecting my girls from AFW, as well as other villians such as King K. Rool and Merasmus. So far, I have Spino the Spinosaurus, and Gargon the Gorgosaurus. But for now, let's get this new project started..

THE END

All characters depicted here belongs to their owners:

Haruka Amami and other Idolmaster characters including 315 Production (c) The Idolmaster franchise, Bandai Namco Entertainment

Tokimeki Idols characters (c) Tokimeki Idols, Konami Digital Entertainment

Elsa Kanzaki (c) Sword Art Online, Reki Kawahara

JTK48 girls (c) Killing Bites, Shinya Murata and Kazasa Sumita

Mari Tamaki and Shirase Kobuchizawa (c) A Place Further than the Universe, Jukki Hanada

King K. Rool (c) Donkey Kong franchise, Nintendo, Rare Ltd. and Retro Studios

Merasmus (c) Team Fortress 2, Valve


End file.
